clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sutec
This is my my talk page!!!------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 04:10, 9 January 2009 (UTC) --Freeloh Talk to me! 01:11, 23 August 2008 (UTC) NO You don't have a longer page than dunklebug. No lies or 2 day block [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 17:40, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry Last night it looked like it. Ill erase it.Sutec 18:14, 24 August 2008 (UTC) riddle who has heard this riddel? my cusin gave it to me, and i cant figiure it out!!!plz any one who nos the answer plz put here!!!!ok hear it is: so a guy is in a retraunt. he orders some seagull soup, takes a bite, then he kills him self. why? plz answer if u no ze answer. thanx!!! Sutec 00:17, 5 September 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sutec|''Sutec Speak to me!!]] 00:44, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!!!!! Sorry but now i figured the riddle out (by asking yes or no qustions to my cusin). So here is the answer so u can give it to ur friends and post it elsewhere!!!!! Here is the original riddle: A guy goes to a restraunt and orders sea gull soup, takes a bite, and kills him self. Why? Here is the answer (which by the way is way-wait cross out way- ''WAY'' longer): The guy is a sailor. Many years before, his boat hit an iceberg (the Iceberg is aslo a room in cp) and two friends of his and his wife died. Thier bodies washed up on the shore. There was no food on the ship. The sailor (the one who killed himself) wanted to catch seagulls. But the chef on the ship tought it was too hard to catch seagulls. So he announced that he would get the bodies and serve them for dinner (i know. EWWWWW!). The sailor told him not to. but he did any way. he chopped them up and put them in a soup, but he told every one that it was seagull soup! Thats right, many years later he goes in a resteraunt and orders ssea gull soup. When he tasted it, and he relized he hadnt really eaten seagulls, he ate his friends and family many years before. Knowing that, he felt so bad about himself, that he killed him self!--Sutec 23:19, 5 September 2008 (UTC) PS plz post here if you used this on some one. if they figure it out please mention that. Thanks! I DO BEILEIVE... I beilieve that i am talking to myself. obviosly, no one is reading this. If you ARE reading this please tell me. PS Thry the seagul soup riddle on your friends!!!! Sutec 03:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I'm Reading it. I'm reading your talk page. I'm always welcome to people replying to me--Piebob2323 03:53, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Sutec 04:00, 13 September 2008 (UTC) You're Welcome You're welcome. People hardly chat with me also so, yeah. I get kinda bored on my talk pages--Piebob2323 04:11, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Charlie link As you may know, charlie the unicornis my favourite!!!!!!! so you can love it as muc as me here is a link to a charlie video!!:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsGYh8AacgY Award I'm Giving you my award, my reasons, *Your equally awesome *Your nice * I like you Yeah sorry bout being gone for so long. WAs busy anyway. Making an award is really easy. If you want to make your own, open up paint or any other thigny, and draw it like i did or you can make your own snowflake award by copying the layout into paint then filling it out --Piebob2323 04:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Uploading problem.. Hmm.. Your award sounds awesome. Maybe it is to large? I'm not really sure. and now... random :) for choo!-- 01:16, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Signature test1 Learn about meLet's talk about...CHARLIE!! How to make a signature Do you want to copy my signature?--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Test SutecCetus Stupid purple unicorn!! 23:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Test2 ''SutecCetus Speak to me!! 23:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) not flystar, sutec comparring sigs ''Sutec Speak to me!! Is it... Is your signature working out okay? I hope so! Test it on my talk so I can see it!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:57, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Your Badge The badge for being an elitist: Have a blast!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 15:28, 22 November 2008 (UTC) About your edit on Template:Bestfriendcp That was very annoying. I am tempted to block you. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 09:53, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Whoopsidaffodil. I thought you did it on purpose! Sorry. Do you want help putting it on your page or did you get it in the end? --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 19:40, 30 November 2008 (UTC) What up? Whats up Sutec? Haven't talked to ya in a while. --Piebob2323 03:51, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, what's up? --'''Sk8rbluscat(TALK| ) 03:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I might have... Maybe not. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 04:03, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Nothing much, the sky and I'm up! lol. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 04:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) How was your Christmas??? Mine was fantastic! I got a Playstation 2, 52 games, 2 memory cards, a computer mouse shaped like a car that lights up, a 2 GB flash drive, a guitar, a I/R car and a R/C boat. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 04:11, 27 December 2008 (UTC) How stupid... Ok. That sounds good. My school lasts until about 4:00 evryday. Try to remind me. If i'm not there it is not personal. My penguins name is Teltu1. By the way did you notice the thing on the top of the Wiki? I thought anyone could edit it. Ok i am on. I can not hear the music because I am listening to my Ipod nano.I am listning to kayne west lovelockdown Ok i cannot tell what you are saying on club penguin. its just stuff. --Teltu 22:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu It really was a stupid reason. my problems don't matter here. Sorry. I'm back early. hi Hi Sutec, would you like to meet on Club Penguin? You can pick the zone. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ok Sure, i dont mind ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) New sig Kinda did it simalar to Sk8r bluscat. ---- Sk8r bluscat Why is the sky blue? 23:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Oops!!!! Actual sig: ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 04:07, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I'm blocked on User:Sk8rbluscat it's because I am " years old, actually almost "... when I turn ", I will be allowed to edit!! If you want to see User:Sk8rbluscat, you have to be able to wait until April 25, 2010! --'''''Sk8r bluscat 23:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, cool page! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 23:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I guess you can see the songs, because of the colors that you brain interprets. Let's say that you are listening to Come Sail Away by Styx, what color would you think it is??? --''Sk8r bluscat'' 23:59, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I learned my lesson... NEVER SAY YOUR AGE TO A STAFF MEMBER! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:01, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... have you ever heard of I can't dance by Genesis? It's a pretty good song, so if I was synthysic or what ever it's called, it would be my favorite color, blue! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:04, 8 January 2009 (UTC) cool! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:08, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ewww... :P --''Sk8r bluscat'' meet It is Saturday, the weekend. Would you like to meet? you can pick zone ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC) sleet i am on sleet at my place ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) sorry I logged of cp. My computer froze except for the start bar so I went to internet explore.But i cant play cp because of the multiple connection thing. plz tell everyone on the wiki this. Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie No I ment I couldn't play at the time.I was on Aol and then it froze.But I could still go to the start bar. So I hit internet. But I was still logged on to cp so I couldn't play on a tab. Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie Where are you on cp right now.--Teltu 21:58, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu Sk8itbot08 was on cp server Ice shelf but I couldn't find them. I also made buddies with Fort 45. Is that the acp guy? I'm POSTING Skater TV! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am not editing as User:Sk8r bluscat, that is because i'm blocked... AGAIN on another Sk8rbluscat account. --Tigers Fan16 00:31, 13 January 2009 (UTC) My award I put my award opn your page but appeared at the top. sorrey bout that. I made an award section and you can put it there --Teltu 00:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu Your lucky that you get to go to hawaii.Its going to only be 14 degrees here in pa right now! --Teltu 00:56, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu Sig test!! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 04:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) OK! Sure! I'd love to be your friend! Lets meet on server Crystal right away! You can find me in the coffee shop--User:DigiSkymin]] Oh by the way, you will see me on as Chasm415. Hope to see you there! YES! I CAN EDIT! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) It does exist! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : I see the error. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I fixed it! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:13, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I am editing on my grandma's laptop computer. I cannot type right with this thing... D: --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) RE:What's up? I am editing on my grandma's laptop computer. Don't tell ANY staff members who I am... I have my IP blocked at home, and I am editing on my grandma's laptop computer. ... If you tell, I will NO LONGER be your friend. I will not be able to edit from when I leave Grandma's house to Saturday! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) No, it is just I type too dang fast with this thing. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, it came with Windows Vista Home basic, and it is a new laptop computer. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I have to wait 'till 2010 to get a laptop. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) At home, I have to wait for my Windows to repair, because my disc cannot work. It freezes at Driver.cab. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) what is it? I NEED TO GET MAINSPACE EDITS! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) SUTEC! YOU SEE COLORS IN MUSIC?! SAME HERE!!! I thought I was crazy! I see colors and patterns when I hear music. Sometimes, music can be crazy like a hypnotic to me, and I just kind of get stiff, and sometimes I close my eyes, but sometimes i don't, and everything sort of changes. I see the colors of music. I am glad to have at least internet chatted with someone who can see colors of music. Also, I hope we can become friends. I know that I have a bad past, and almost all my buddies are gone, but I guess I better get modern. Your new friend, --[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 13:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, I get that too! -Metalmanager Whoa... I didn't know there were so many synesthetes on CPW! I'm one too! aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 21:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Member Party Hi Sutec, It's Sharkbate! I want to see you at my member party! Click here for all of the info! If you can come, please write you signature on the Guests list! Sharkbate 05:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party I hope you can make it! Remember, it's tomorrow (January 25th)! Hope you make it, Sharkbate 23:58, 24 January 2009 (UTC) party I know this is a long time from now, but you are invited to my penguin's 1 year B Day! The party is Tuesday, March 24, 2009. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 00:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) lol I just thought of the idea now...Lol. But March 24 is the day i joined so, ya im 1 year old soon! Where does time go?!? WHAZZUP! --'''Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL! 00:27, 25 January 2009 (UTC) (Sk8rbluscat) My penguin's b-day is February 19, 2009, (February 18, 2008 I was created) Yeah... About 7:00 PM Eastern (4:00 PM Penguin/Pacific) at the IceBarg on Southern Lights Sharky Force You have captured at least one criminal! Your invited! To my penguins birthday party! see This page for details ~Teltu Party Now! Go to Cp, Snow Board's The Server, 07andy's igloo! Huge wiki party! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:54, 27 January 2009 (UTC) party Spongebobrocks09 says there is a party in his igloo on Snowboard! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:29, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:56, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl Partay It's On Sunday! Come Here for more Details. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:01, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thankz! Hello, i have discovered your love for z's that im gonna zpeak with zzz's ok? well if you dont like it email me... Ohh and thankz for your help at my dizcuzzion page! Zee ya! --Childpengu1 00:44, 3 February 2009 (UTC)Childpengu1 Hey! 2 things... : Really it was the annyversary party like that??? it was cool? : I put wrongly in the last thing of awards.. i put my award but i repeat the pengy there! --Childpengu1 23:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC)Childpengu1 Sorry if you felt bad about my question, im really sorry about that! :( I have read about that and im so sorry Another question: Do you like music??? Dont answer me the last question!! and if you want erase it"!!! but, do you like music?? --Childpengu1 22:23, 4 February 2009 (UTC)Childpengu1♪♫ -''Music is my life!'' Sysop Wanna vote for my sysop request? Click here! Sharkbate 03:15, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Sig test1: ------ snʇǝɔ Why is the sky blue? 01:53, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Medieval Party Wanna come to my Medieval Party? My last party turned to mush! So, wanna? Click Here! --Sharkbate 19:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ok you can make me a signature Please Please go here and click leave a comment. Write that you want the wiki to be made! It's for SHMS Gaming's project. Waddle World! We are looking forward to seeing your comment! (Waddle World is an upcoming MMOG) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:56, 15 February 2009 (UTC) The Penguin Oscars The Penguin Oscars!! Visit the Blog for more info!! See ya! --Childpengu1 22:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC)Childpengu1 Party Reminder Just reminding you that my party is tomarrow! See here for more details! ~Teltu Hi! I haven't talk with you... How are you??? It's gonna be my birthday so if you want to go, go to the blog: Blog! You are officialy invited to Childpengu1's Birthday Party! If you want to go, Click Here! If you dont know at what time is going to be (or only you don't know hows the time zones visit the link and go to the section videos; there will be a video for your doubt! Until Then Have fun and Waddle On! --Childpengu1 W/h! «Hi!» 02:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC)User:Childpengu1 Hey! Hi, i invite you to visit my Anti-Cheating Squad page. If you are interested, put your penguin name / wiki name on the "Members" section, if your penguin name and wiki name are the same just put the name, easy huh? Announcement Get Ready for Childpengu1’s Birthday Party! Remember to put your name and if you are going to the party here. Also i invite you to go through this pages: Anti-Cheating Squad Anti-Mwa Mwa Army The Childpengu1 Show Have Fun, And Waddle On! --User:Childpengu1 W/h! «Hi!» 19:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Amazing News! Hey, just confirm if you are going to my Birthday Party by saying so at my Talk Page! I need to confirm because maybe a CO character will be there! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 01:35, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow is Childpengu1's Birthday Party! Hi, im just announcing that TOMORROW'S CHILDPENGU1'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! Will you go? All the party will be recorded, and maybe a Club Penguin character will be there! Here are the Time Zones Chart: :Pacific and Penguin Standard Time -- 2:00 PM :Mountain Time -- 3:00 PM :Central Time -- 4:00 PM :Eastern Time -- 5:00 PM Just check your time zone! SEE YA THERE! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 21:05, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Childpengu1's Productions invite you! To act in the new movie: '''Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends'! Just choose a character, and sign up! If you already have a character, only get prepared, we are going to film on July! Waddle On!!! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:15, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats, Sutec! Hello, Sutec, it's American Che. You may know that I have synesthesia too. Annnnnyway, I made an award for synthesetes (agah, that's such a hard word to spell! And I thought synesthesia was supposed to help me with my spelling!), and guess what? You fit in! Here is your award, display it proudly: Happy wiki-ing, American Che aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 00:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Yet again, "Congrats, Sutec!" Yep, you have won another Che award, Sutec. It's the anything award, to go along with the synesthesia award. Display my award with pride! aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 15:08, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Question Have you quit or something?--CatZip888 15:51, 20 June 2009 (UTC) 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 15:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) PS: DID YOU QUIT? Dude Woah, dude, are you okay? You haven't been here since February, and we all miss you. I know I do. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:04, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I miss you I miss you so much. You were my first friend on the wiki. And perhaps my closest. I miss you alot and if you came back then i would be really happy. Sorry for the corny message. ~Teltu :Yeah! I also don't see you on Club Penguin anymore. If you see this, please come back and tell us where you've been! I miss you! We all miss you! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Wow I am so happy! I can't believe it! I never thought you'd come! Please, I'll do anything to hear what has happened! You'll go down in history! PS, Walrus is back. PSS, Ben is a new vandal, a proxy user... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 23:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Never Hi Im Mebat, I Never Saw You Here In The Wiki, Plus Do You Know Who Am I? Well Im Tha Sista Of Ratonbat, We Are Bros. Well Bye!!! PS Happy Day! --Merbat Talk to me! 23:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) what's wrong with sharkbate? I just looked at shout box for a second and he yelled at you too. Teltu Talk 2 Da master of pie! ....... It's not up to me. But I really would miss you though.... --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] I'll follow you till ya love meh, papa, paparazzi! 22:42, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC)